


Ритуал

by whisky_soda



Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [1]
Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23754973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Series: #sixdrabbles challenge [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723555
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Ритуал

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quisty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quisty/gifts).



Эмиль просыпается то ли от дуновения ветра, то ли тихого чертыханья и громких зевков, то ли от тяжелого гнилого запаха. Рейнир чихает во сне и сильней заворачивается в одеяло. Кошка спит рядом с его головой.

Позевывая, Эмиль выползает из палатки. От тошнотворного запаха перекручивает внутренности, слезятся глаза. Сквозь лесной частокол пробиваются первые солнечные лучи. Носки тут же впитывают росу. Эмиль ежится, неловко переступая с ноги на ногу, и ругается про себя, осматриваясь, моргает, стряхивая сон. Лалли — ссутулившийся, с ног до головы облитый черно-бурой слизью — рисует на карте маршрут. 

Эмиль машет капитану. Сигрюн с невозмутимым лицом слушает короткие характеристики, которые выдает Лалли на шведском: «гнездо», «плохая дорога», «обвал», «тупик», «хорошая дорога, но нужно идти тихо», «тяжелая дорога, но пусто». Лалли немного тянет гласные, морщится, трет рукавом нос и передергивает плечом. 

Эмиль натягивает перчатки и, кашлянув, приступает к работе. Стараясь не дышать, он осторожно расстегивает пряжки плаща, тот с хлюпаньем сваливается с плеч неопрятной кучей. Лалли не оборачивается, он протягивает руки, позволяя стянуть одну за другой перчатку. Эмиль тут же отбрасывает их в сторону. Он аккуратно подцепляет водолазку и тянет ее вверх, едва касаясь кончиками пальцев кожи. Лалли вздрагивает, шипит. «Шшш», — отвечает Эмиль, поглаживая ладонями бока. Отдавая тепло, пальцы мгновенно становятся ледяными. Лалли замирает. Он по-прежнему въедливо проговаривает детали: маршрут слишком сложный. Сигрюн важно кивает, потирая подбородок. И быстро сбегает, как только отчет закончен.

Водолазка стаскивается с трудом. Лалли дергается, стоит холодному воздуху добраться до кожи. На правом боку расцветает синяк. «Упал», — Лалли бормочет. Позади слышится плеск воды. Наступает очередь Миккеля деловито качать головой. Их врач на все руки осматривает пациента. Миккель что-то гудит под нос и, аккуратно придерживая голову Лалли, смотрит глаза, уши, заставляет показать язык. Эмиль не видит, он только слышит тихие просьбы, мычание. Он опускается на колени, ведет руками по бедрам, цепляя и стаскивая сапоги, трогает под коленной чашечкой. Лалли вздрагивает, теряет опору и хватается за плечи Эмиля. И Эмиль смотрит на него снизу вверх, широко улыбается.

— Сейчас мы тебя помоем и отправим спать, — обещает Эмиль. Глаза у Лалли большие, кошачьи. Он смотрит, молчит, тянет руку. — А? — не понимает Эмиль. И тут же перед ним появляется листик. — Спасибо.

Лалли с шумом втягивает в себя воздух. Штаны с бельем они снимают в четыре руки. И спешно, — очень проворно для уставшего после ночной вылазки, — успев мелькнув голой задницей, Лалли оказывается в бадье.

— Так, — Эмиль снимает перчатки и закатывает рукава, осматривая превратившиеся в сосульки волосы Лалли, — ты в этого тролля что ли с головой нырял? — Он говорит на шведском, но Лалли его понимает и фыркает, прикрывая глаза, слишком довольно подставляя свою голову для мытья. 

Эмиль улыбается: время для любимого ритуала.

***

Когда Эмиль обнаруживает, что искупался во внутренностях тролля, он на мгновение замирает, оглядывается, успев поймать настороженный взгляд Лалли, и тут же кидается к ближайшей чистой воде. Он не ступит и шага, пока не смоет с себя эту гадость. Эмиль окунается один раз, другой — пока не чувствует, что на нем ничего не осталось. В потяжелевшей одежде, с водой в сапогах он выбирается на берег.

Лалли догрызает печенье, вздыхает, делает шаг ближе и сосредоточенно вытаскивает из волос кусочек какой-то травы. Он запускает пальцы в волосы Эмиля, осторожно приглаживает, укладывая потяжелевшие пряди.

— Я этим займусь, — говорит Лалли на шведском. И Эмиль улыбается.


End file.
